1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wood stoves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain areas of the country, radon collects in the basements of buildings. Typically, a blower connected to a collection tube extending outwardly from the building is operable to force the radon gas from the building. The collection tube may extend into the basement or beneath the basement or building slab. A blower is required adding not only to the initial cost of the system but also requiring maintenance and electricity. What is needed is a radon collection system that will use the heat within the heating system to force the radon from the building. Further, there is a need to combine such as system with a wood burning stove, Disclosed herein is such a combination and system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,182 issued to Pugh et al. discloses a typical crawl space ventilation system to eliminate radon gas from the building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,579 issued to Dame discloses a plurality of blowers with control valves to control the pressure within the building thereby controlling the flow of radon into the building. U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,552 issued to Sutton discloses a wood burning fireplace having a blower motor for forcing air via the burning logs through the heating outlets extending throughout the room. In order to accelerate the draft out of the chimney of an incinerator, U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,345 issued to King discloses a blower for accelerating the draft through the chimney of the incinerator. Preheated air is ejected into the furnace combustion chamber in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,608 issued to Jackson.
A number of combinations of heating systems and radon collection systems have been combined in an attempt to minimize radon gas within a building. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,874 issued to McWilliams discloses a blower for collecting radon gas from inside the building and then directing the gas to the gas outlet of a furnace. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,686 issued to Scott discloses a method of improving the operating economy of a furnace by supplying to the heating chamber various gases including radon gas. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,866 issued to Hoban discloses the combination of a wood stove with a tube for collecting radon gas within a building which is injected into the outlet of the stove.
Wood stoves include a door which may be pivoted open for insertion of wood into the combustion chamber. By using such a stove, I have combined a radon collection tube which may be conveniently inserted via the door to direct the radon gas directly into the combustion chamber. Thus, the radon collection system may be conveniently connected or disconnected from the stove by positioning the radon collection tube through the door opening while at the same time inserting additional wood into the combustion chamber.